


Perfect

by FanFictionette



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Introspection, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionette/pseuds/FanFictionette
Summary: Sherlock reflects on his and Molly's newborn daughter.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2013

“She’s so _tiny_!” Sherlock remarked for what felt like the millionth time, staring down at his week-old daughter.

Camille Emily Holmes.

It was such an odd feeling for Sherlock, to have absolutely _nothing_ to deduce about a person. A smile tugged at his lips as Camille stared intently at her father, as if she was making deductions about him.

“I’ve noticed.” Molly said warmly, leaning down to plant a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek.

Camille was rather “low-maintenance” for a newborn; she rarely cried and was content to sit quietly with her father a he mulled over cases and experiments.

While Molly had been able to take some time off from work, it was Sherlock who was home the majority of the time. He could work from home for the most part, but Mrs. Hudson and John were happy to babysit when he was required to be at crime scenes.

“I just can’t believe she’s ours...” He continued, looking up at his wife, noting how beautiful she looked, even in her fluffy pink dressing gown. Disbelief seemed to be the common reaction from everyone, especially the employees of Scotland Yard.

“Freak’s got a kid?” and “I never envisioned _you_ as a father…” were just some of the choice phrases used by his colleagues. Molly had chosen the name and Sherlock thought that “Camille Holmes” had a rather nice ring to it.

Molly watched her adoring husband sit there holding his daughter, and she made a mental note of how helpful Sherlock was being. He had changed so much since they first had first met, Molly sometimes wondered if he was the same person. Sherlock continued to just look at his little girl, as if trying to figure out exactly what he should do next. Unbeknownst to his wife, he was still trying to make just _one_ deduction about her.

By the time Sherlock put Camille to bed that night, he had managed to deduce one thing. She was absolutely _perfect_.

 


End file.
